


Knots

by ThatGoblin



Category: Rhett & Link, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Mark Fischbach, Dirty Pictures, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nudes, Open Relationships, PWP, Rope Bondage, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Top Rhett McLaughlin, ballgag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: Two duos join together to make just chaos and laughter, but sometimes someone can get a bit too competitive. Well, two someones.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Rhett McLaughlin, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	Knots

It had been a great idea. 

Combining the forces of two giant YouTube channels to make one. Just for a year, they would be filming together and doing all sorts of wild things. While Unus Annus already had a reputation for being borderline NSFW and GMM tried to stay as family friendly as they could with under the breath jokes, the combination of the two seemed to have the majority of fans excited for the content that was to come. 

Behind the scenes, the four had great chemistry still. To keep the production as small as possible and to keep the shyness at bay, they kept filming at Mark’s house with just a few tripods with cameras on them and Amy and Stevie steering their small boat of chaos. 

Mark blamed Amy for a good portion of the chaos, her ideas and just surprising the guys with the off the wall shit that she buys off of Amazon with Stevie’s help. They’re first video had been. . . Interesting. 

They sat in the room behind the kitchen on a couch before they had white shipping bags tossed at them and told to open the bags. Inside were four 12 foot lengths of red and purple silk rope. Mark could only sigh as Ethan looked up, with a voice so innocent and dumb, to ask ‘Are we going to make animal traps?’

Somehow it ended up with Mark paired with Rhett and Ethan paired with Link to make ‘animal harnesses.’ The directions that Amy gave them had a groin harness, a wrist behind the head harness, a five point pentagram chest harness, and even a full torso harness. It was a competition between Mark and Ethan at first to do the groin harness on their partners then they switched around to Rhett and Link putting the wrist behind the head harness.

When they realized the error they made in putting their hands up, it was left up to Rhett and Link to finish it out. The only way that Link and Ethan won was because Rhett’s groin harness fell off due to Mark just trying to do it as quickly as possible. The prize had been the winners would give the losers five spanks each. Link looked very comfortable behind Mark and Rhett who bent over the back of the couch as Amy and Stevie moved the cameras to get the spanks in frame. Ethan, the most wonderful boy, basically played the bongos on each man’s ass before Link gave proper spanks that he played up. 

When it was time for everyone to leave, Mark waited for Rhett to untie him, but the older man didn’t pay him any mind as he helped put up the cameras. 

“Uh, hey-hey guys, funny joke,” he said, trying to laugh it off. “Come on, untie me.” He could still stand, but with his hands tied behind his head his arms were getting tired. 

“Mmmmm, no,” they all said, pausing to look at each other.

“What? No, come on. Stop playing,” he chuckled as he began to get twitchy. “Ha ha, got Mark. Good one.” Rhett snorted, reaching out in what Mark was hoping to help, but instead pushed him back onto the couch. “Hey! Oh what the hell!?” He cried as he struggled to sit back up as they all walked out of the room and what he thought was his house. “Guys!” His voice was starting to let out some of the panic he was feeling at the thought of being left tied up and alone. Struggling harder, he gritted his teeth as he switched between grunting and yelling obscenities at his friends. They wouldn’t just leave him like that! 

Right?

It was after a few futile minutes of trying to wrench his hands free that Rhett finally walked back in. 

“Fuckin’ let me out, Rhett!” Mark cried, pausing to catch his breath as he looked up at the other. His dark hair that had grown much longer than he thought it would, hung in his eyes and at the tops of his reddish cheeks. “It’s not funny anymore.”

“Never thought it was funny,” Rhett said, crossing his arms over his chest. “We lost today because you were too busy trying to be fast instead of doing the knots right.”

“It’s a fucking game, Rhett. Just untie me,” Mark growled as he managed to get to the edge of the couch to stand. He turned around to push his tied hands towards the older man. “Come on, my arms are killing me!”

A moment of waiting had his temper flaring again, but when he opened his mouth to yell a big red ball was shoved into his mouth. That damn ball gag he’d gotten for a charity stream as a punishment back to bite him in the ass. 

“Boy, you just don’t know how to shut up, do you?” Rhett said with a sigh. He was much more skilled with the ropes and knots than he or Link let on. Loosening the rope to let Mark pull his arms down with a long groan as he relaxed his arms. The relief was short lived as Rhett, with quick movements and a strong grasp on the other, maneuvered his wrist behind him and up to his elbows. Using the torso harness, Rhett had Mark’s wrists tied to the opposite elbow securely. 

It was a major improvement for Mark, but he was still tied up. He tried to look over his shoulder at Rhett, but a large hand forced him to look forward. 

“Now, you’re going to take my punishment for losing today, got it?” Rhett hissed into Mark’s ear, making the younger man tense and suck in a breath. Had he and Ethan talked about how they were attracted to the GMM hosts? Yes, but they didn’t think that the older men would consider it. He knew Link and Rhett were a couple that were in an open relationship, all while Ethan and Mark just fucked around. The new pair brought a new dynamic to them and they had gotten along great. He just didn’t realize it would get into that part of their lives. “Snap once and I’ll stop,” Rhett said when Mark didn’t respond. When the dark haired man didn’t make a move, consenting to what was going to happen, Rhett moaned into his neck. “Now, be a good boy and let me strip you.”

Were they really doing this? Was Rhett really topping him like this? Sure he and Ethan joked about BDSM and bondage and that kind of stuff, but they were plain vanilla guys that just like blowjobs during movies at home. The new world that they had no clue that Rhett and Link were a part of was suddenly opening up to them. 

Unbuttoning his pants, Rhett stayed pressed up to Mark from behind. Mark could feel how into the situation that Rhett was. Fuck. The guy must have looked like a porn star with what he was packing. Long fingers made quick work of pushing his pants down before they cupped his own growing bulge. Mark groaned loudly behind the gag as the hand massaged him through his underwear. 

“Someone’s excited,” Rhett chuckled as he nipped at Mark’s neck. “Remember, this is a punishment. We lost because of you, so you’re not going to have too much fun.” A quick swat to his bulge had him yelping and jumping before Rhett finished stripping his lower half. Mark’s cock hung in the air, almost fully hard as Rhett moved around to his front. He moaned as he reached out, swatting at it again before Mark tried to turn away with a pained moan. “No, no, no, come back here,” Rhett growled. He quickly grabbed the other’s cock and turned him around. “I told you, this is a punishment.” 

The room they shot in usually had the shades wide open, but Mark was becoming thankful that they chose to close the shades for the video. He was completely at Rhett’s mercy and he didn’t want anyone else to see it except for the other man. 

“Now, be a good boy for me,” Rhett said as he grabbed a pair of scissors from the table. “Hold still so I don’t cut you.” The threat was for show, but with his cock still firmly in Rhett’s hand, Mark couldn’t only whimper around the gag as the older man began to cut his shirt off him. It was a throw away shirt he had, a habit he’d picked up for videos in case something went awry, so he didn’t have to worry about anything as the other pressed the cold metal of the scissors against his skin as his shirt was cut off. 

There was a moment of pause as Rhett ran the tips gently over Mark’s nipples that had peeked under the shirt, making the younger man whine and squirm slightly before he continued his job. Slices of the shirt fell to the floor, but a strip was kept and tied around Mark’s eyes, leaving him bound and gagged and blind. Completely vulnerable to the other. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Rhett moaned softly as he took a moment to run long fingers over Mark’s torso to tease the sensitive skin before he leaned in to press harsh kisses to his expose neck. He groaned as he groped the other’s ass and teased by spreading his cheeks to tap at his hole. Mark moaned and groaned right along with him, jerking forward once the other found his tight pucker. “I would love to see Link on his knees behind you, just eating that hole while you suck my thick cock. Something tells me you’d like to be spitroasted by us. Maybe have Ethan’s mouth on your cock the whole time.”

His words were going right to Mark’s head. Both of them really. He was leaking into Rhett’s slow strokes as his hips began to thrust as he grunted. 

“Not yet,” Rhett moaned, nipping at Mark’s ear. Letting go of his cock, the taller man directed Mark to the couch and sat him down before leaving the room. At first he tried to be patient, to play the game, but when it was taking longer than he liked, he began to struggle again. “Aw, did someone miss me?” Rhett cooed as he came back. Mark grunted, shaking his head blindly as he was moved into Rhett’s lap. “Remember, this is a punishment,” he breathed into his ear, earning a shiver.

Pulled flushed to the other, sitting in his lap with Rhett’s arm wrapped around his middle tightly, he was not prepared for the sensation of someone or something wet engulfing his cock. He threw his head back in a muffled groan as he realized what it was. It was one of those stupid fleshlights he and Ethan had purchased for their very first video. Rhett must have put a good amount of lube in it because it felt just like a throat. 

Mark couldn’t struggle too much as the other began to stroke him with the toy, his strong arm pinning him in place.

“Oh I bet that feels so good, doesn’t it, baby?” Rhett moaned into Mark’s ear. “Something nice and tight on your cock that’s just dripping like a pussy. I bet you put a lot of lube into Ethan’s ass when you fuck him. Make that boy pussy just drench you as you drill into him.” 

Where was he getting all this? It was like a switch had been flipped and Rhett was suddenly this nasty man that was going to make him cream himself. 

“Or do you like being stuffed? I bet you do,” Rhett growled. “I bet you love getting the biggest thing into your ass and riding it till you cum then stay on it till you’re ready to cum again. You ever have a fist inside that tight hole of yours? Maybe your own? Fuck, you probably put that ass up for anything to stretch you.”

Mark nodded at everything. He wasn’t going to deny it or say it wasn’t untrue. He’d admit to everything at that point really. The stroking of his cock had him trying to buck up despite the tight hold that the other had on him. Desperate moans and sobs escaped him as he felt himself getting close. As much as he could, he warned Rhett he was close. When he let out his muffled warnings, the toy was taken off his cock and left him in the cool air. 

Crying out and trying to struggle, he sobbed as his orgasm was held off, taken away at the last second as he was left with nothing but a deep seated ache.

“I told ya,” Rhett chuckled as he began to suck and leave marks on the other’s shoulders as he waited for him to come back from the edge. “This is a punishment. You’re gonna have to earn that big O.”

As soon as he settled, the toy was back on him. It was delicious torture and Mark couldn’t help in grinding down on Rhett as he was stroked. His hole clenched and fluttered as he tried to get any kind of friction on it. As he was getting close again, Rhett pulled the toy off. Mark howled as he kept trying to struggle and arch for any touch while Rhett laughed. “You haven’t earned it yet. You think you’re gonna get off before me? That’s cute.” 

Instead of the toy coming back, it was Rhett’s hand and it wasn’t as nice as the fleshlight. He squeezed the base of his cock, pulling on his sac to earn those deep moans from the darker haired man. “Someone likes being punished I think. You like having your cock squeezed and your balls toyed with?” Mark nodded, sobbing as he was kept from his orgasm again. “Dirty boy, I wanna see what else you like, but right now I wanna feel what it’s like inside you,” Rhett hissed, nipping at Mark’s neck. 

Being moved again, Mark could only let it happen as he was placed on his back and his legs pushed apart. He listened as Rhett moaned, pressing scruffy kisses to his thoughts as he closed in on the apex of his legs. The blindfold was quickly torn off and the gag pulled out of his mouth, letting him work his jaw a moment. 

“I want you to see me tongue fuck this hole of yours,” Rhett grunted. “I wanna hear you begging for it.” 

“Okay,” Mark managed before Rhett’s hot mouth was on his pucker. He let out a choked cry as that wicked tongue began to lap at him. “Oh fuck,” he sobbed as the tongue pushed into him. All sorts of wrecked noises came from him that he’d never heard himself make before. Rhett was taking him apart and it was glorious. Then the fingers began to push into him and he found himself arching and begging for more. 

“Please, please, please, please,” he whimpered as he watched Rhett. The other’s green eyes were staring up at him in a dark haze of want. “Oh fuck, Rhett, I can’t-I can’t-I need-”

“Yeah? What is it, boy?” Rhett groaned as he began to thrust a finger in and out of Mark. “Speak up.”

“I need you to fuck me, please,” Mark sobbed as he looked down at Rhett. The man’s wild hair gave him a deranged look, dangerous even, but it made Mark want him even more. 

“I am fucking you though,” Rhett chuckled as he began to increase the speed of his finger. “I’m figure fucking you.”

“God,” Mark croaked as he threw his head back to hit the couch. “Rhett, please! Fuck me with your cock!”

“Oh? Where do you want me to fuck you with my cock?” Rhett asked, groaning as he added lube and a second finger to stretch the other. Mark was tight, tense and shaking as he kept working his fingers into him and scissoring them.

“Fuck me in the ass with your cock,” Mark begged.

“Say please and I’ll think about it,” Rhett sneered as he paused his hand, fingers all the way to his hand inside him.

“Please, Rhett,” Mark panted. “Please fuck me in the ass with your cock,” he managed before whimpering when Rhett pulled his fingers out of him. “No, no, no,” he whined before Rhett stood up. His shirt was pulled off quickly and his pants undone to be shoved down and off his long legs. The man looked like a towering forest god as he looked down at Mark. If he had to bow down and worship the other, then Mark would do it without question. 

Pouring a good amount of lube into his hand, Rhett stared Mark down as he groaned with slightly parted lips while he stroked his thick cock. Mark licked his lips as he watched the hand stroke up and down the shaft, noting that it was thicker than most, but too long. He would feel like he was splitting Mark in half and the other would welcome it. 

Mark spread his legs as far as he could, wanting to give Rhett every bit of room to let him just sink into him. Panting still, he watched as the older man moved to kneel between his legs before he finally pressed against his already wet hole. He let out twittering noises as the man pushed in slowly and steadily, stretching him even further than his fingers did. It surprised him even more how big he felt inside him. 

Once Rhett had bottomed out, he moved Mark’s legs to hang over his shoulders as his strong hands gripped the rope around his middle, pulling him flush to his groin.

“Make as much noise as you want, baby. I like it when they scream,” Rhett moaned before he began to move. It was almost tedious how slow Rhett was going, but Mark also knew he still needed to get used to the other being inside him. Slow and steady kept them from getting hurt. Soft moans and sighs left Mark’s lips as he began to relax, letting his eyes shut as Rhett found a rhythm to start with. Lazy, long thrusts had them both groaning, enjoying the lead up. “Oh, I think you can get louder than that,” Rhett grunted.

Before Mark could say anything, the thrusts were turned into slams as Rhett gripped the rope around him tight to use as a leverage. It had him crying out as he was pounded into. Gasping moans and cries came from Mark as he was used. He begged and praised the other, pleading with him not to stop. Rhett never got louder than a growl or a grunt, muttering dirty things to the other man as he swatted his rock hard cock here and there to get a scream or sob from him. 

“Rhett-Rhett, fuck you’re so big,” Mark groaned. He’d be sitting funny for the rest of the day if not the next few days and he didn’t mind one bit. The man was going to ruin him for sure.

“That’s right, baby,” Rhett moaned. “Take my fat cock. Your dirty hole just swallows it down and wants more. Don’t worry, I’ll keep giving you more. Even when you beg for me to stop, I’m gonna keep fucking this tight hole all I want.”

There was no way Mark would be able to look Rhett in the eye again after that. All he’d be able to do is try to keep from getting hard at the memory of those words whenever he was around the older man. 

“I’m close,” Mark breathed, tears coming to his eyes as he felt the fourth time his orgasm was close. “God, fuck, Rhett, let me come, please!”

“Not till after me,” Rhett snarled, swatting Mark’s darkening cock. “I cum, then you do. Got it? Don’t you dare fucking cum.” Crying out, Mark nodded as he tried to hold back. The swat kept him in check, but soon he was back to feeling that coil deep in his belly start to tighten too much. “Fuck!” Hissing, Rhett pulled out before Mark could ask again. He moved to straddle Mark’s chest, stroking himself before cumming on the other’s face with a low, feral like growl. “That’s it, let me just paint that face of yours. You’re just a cum bucket and that’s where you get cum on you.” 

Mark closed his eyes, sobbing as he was left untouched. He stuck his tongue out without being told to as splashes of white ropes landed on his face. Whimpering, he stayed still as he opened his eyes to see Rhett move back between his legs. The older man pulled him against him, almost flipping him onto his head as he started to stroke Mark. He aimed Mark’s cock at his face as he stroked him hard and fast. 

“There we go,” Rhett mumbled as Mark cried out, cumming hard and fast without warning. His own load shot directly onto his face, forcing him to close his eyes as he shook in Rhett’s arm. Being laid back down, he was sure that Rhett would untie him and help him clean up.

Not the case.

Instead, Rhett snickered as he forced the gag back into Mark’s mouth to silence any protest as he heard a familiar clicking sound.

“Link’s going to love these,” Rhett said with a hum. “He’d probably tell me to stuff you with something and then leave so Ethan could find you like this, but something tells me that Ethan’s not coming back for a bit.” Mark begged behind the gag, hoping Rhett wouldn’t leave him as is. “Oh shush, I’m not going to leave you like this,” Rhett snorted before walking away. A few moments later he came back with a wet cloth and wiped the other up before untying him and ungagging him. He took his time in helping Mark, rubbing his sore arms and muscles then getting him to bed. 

“If you want, you can stay,” Mark said, his tone low and relaxed while he was laying on his belly in bed, looking up at Rhett who was about to leave the room. “You said Ethan probably wasn’t going to come back by, so I’d imagine you’d be left to find something to do on your own.”

Rhett stood there, regarding the other for a moment. “I suppose you’re right. They’re going to be celebrating the win for a while,” he said with a soft smile. Moving back to the bed, he pulled the blankets back to slide in next to Mark. “But, soon as I can, I’m gonna bury my cock back inside that hole of yours,” he hummed into Mark’s ear, getting a shiver out of him.

Fuck. What sort of Pandora’s Box had Mark opened?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry and this is just you'll have to deal with.


End file.
